<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumour by vdearest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958099">Rumour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest'>vdearest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader is a strong independent woman, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, and illinois loves it, fem!reader - Freeform, idk how to tag, illinois is a bitch and i love him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"– It’s stupid. He stood her up, and now she’s just going to…forgive him? Why? </p>
<p>Illinois smiled again.</p>
<p>– I guess there’s something in him that she can’t get from anyone else.</p>
<p>There was a weight on those words, and you directed your attention to the screen again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Illinois and his partner have a fun night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illinois (A Heist with Markiplier)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rumour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You leaned closer to the motel’s TV. Nothing good was playing, but it was at least better than the crappy magazines on the bedside table. You would scroll through social media, but the Wi-Fi at this small place was slow and crappy, and you had given up trying few hours ago.</p>
<p> A familiar voice snapped you back to reality, making your head pop up and look at the door.</p>
<p>– I got us some food. What’re ya watching?<br/>– Uhm, actually not quite sure. I think I’m just tired, can’t really focus on anything right now.</p>
<p>Now you looked at the screen, just to actually see the show that was playing. The movie you had been watching an hour ago had already ended, and now some low-budget romance drama was on. You rolled your eyes at the leading woman, as she very dramatically “tripped” onto the man’s arms.</p>
<p>– Quality stuff?<br/>– Definitely.</p>
<p>Illinois had packed up the tiny frigde with some snacks, and was now sitting next to you. It wasn’t a huge bed, so you were both just cramped up on it, Illinois taking up most of the space. You tried to not touch him too much, as it still felt kinda akward to be so close to him.</p>
<p>It’s not like Illinois would’ve minded, though. Knowing his flirty nature, he was a very affectionate person, with even only his colleagues. So there wasn’t anything weird with him being this close, not to him at least.</p>
<p>So why did your heart skip a beat everytime he moved, pressing against your side?</p>
<p>You swallowed dryly, trying to keep your focus on the screen. He was your boss, for God’s sake. He was your friend. </p>
<p>The show had moved on quite a bit, and both you and Illinois were following it quite intensely. The leading woman was now back at her apartment, and apparently very much frustrated with the leading man, who had not showed up for their date.</p>
<p>Illinois chuckled.</p>
<p>– Oh damn, he’s going to show up. 100%.</p>
<p>You glanced at him, humored by his interest in the drama.</p>
<p>– Oh you think so? What if she’s a strong independent woman who-</p>
<p>Before you got to finish your sentence, the leading woman’s doorbell ringed. Illinois smirked at you, as she rushed to open the door. And, as Illinois had predicted; there was the man she had been waiting for. Drenched from the rain, hair messy and still panting, he stood on her doorway.</p>
<p>– You see? I always know how these end, darlin.<br/>You rolled your eyes. </p>
<p>– It’s stupid. He stood her up, and now she’s just going to…forgive him? Why? </p>
<p>Illinois smiled again.</p>
<p>– I guess there’s something in him that she can’t get from anyone else.</p>
<p>There was a weight on those words, and you directed your attention to the screen again. You blushed a bit, realizing that the kiss the characters had shared on the doorway had escalated into a heated make-out session on the woman’s couch. </p>
<p>You tried to keep your eyes on the screen, but the scene just dragged on. When you had finally had enough of the embarrassing tension it created on the room, you grabbed the remote and changed the channel.</p>
<p>– Wait, hold on! They were just getting to the good part, why’d you cut it?</p>
<p>You looked away from Illinois, still blushing. Getting up, you avoided his eyes.</p>
<p>– You can change it back if you like, I’ll go take a shower.</p>
<p>The man chuckled on the bed.</p>
<p>– Oh, I see how it is.<br/>– What? That I don’t like shitty dramas with too much sex? Congrats, Nancy Drew.</p>
<p>The man grinned and leaned forward. Grabbing you by the hand, he pulled you closer a bit, circling the skin of your arm with his thumb.</p>
<p>– Ya know, I heard a rumour…That I make you nervous?</p>
<p>Glancing back up at you, Illinois’s smirk was wider than ever. You scoffed, looking away from the man. You could feel your heart pounding, just from that tiny touch.</p>
<p>– That’s stupid.<br/>– Oh really, why did your pulse spike up then?</p>
<p>You opened your mouth to explain, realizing that the man had indeed held you by the wrist, feeling your heartbeat. </p>
<p>– I…I don’t like to be touched.<br/>– Oh, okay then.</p>
<p>Before you knew it, Illinois had yanked you towards him, and soon you were on his lap, looking down on him. You felt a blush creeping up on your face, as you felt his warmth against your whole body. <br/>– I-Illy, don’t you dare-<br/>– Your pulse spiked up.</p>
<p>Motherfucker.</p>
<p>Illinois smirked, grabbing your waist. </p>
<p>– I sure wonder if that'll do the trick.<br/>– What’re you going to-</p>
<p>The man quickly turned you both around, and soon you were the one on the bottom. Illinois was now sitting on top of you, leaning closer with his hands next to your head. His smile looked like he had just won a competition; in a way, he had.</p>
<p>– Fine, you’re right! You…do make me nervous. But only sometimes.</p>
<p>The man hummed, looking at you. It felt almost breathtaking, seeing him observe every single part of your face, You tried to turn away, but with a single gentle touch, he turned your face back to look at his. </p>
<p>– Then do tell me why, darlin.</p>
<p>You swallowed again, feeling his finger dance down your neck, down to your collarbone. </p>
<p>– W-well, uhm, sometimes…well sometimes you look…fine.</p>
<p>Illinois chuckled.</p>
<p>– Interesting. So you like the way I look? Not really a surprise.</p>
<p>If your whole body wasn’t shaking, you would’ve probably elbowed him for that stupid remark. </p>
<p>– You’re so goddam arrogant sometimes.</p>
<p>Illinois slipped his hand lower, pressing it tightly around your waist. A gasp escaped your lips, and you saw the man smirk. </p>
<p>– And I think…that you like it, don’t you?</p>
<p>You didn’t answer, as if that was supposed to make you look like you weren’t unfolding more and more by the second.</p>
<p>– Silence equals agreement.<br/>– Oh, that’s your mindset? Just…randomly pulling women into your bed, just expecting them to like your stupid face close to them?</p>
<p>Illinois chuckled.</p>
<p>– Darlin, I’ve seen you fight a whole grizzly bear; I think that if you hadn’t wanted me on top of you, I wouldn’t be even talking anymore.<br/>– Fair.</p>
<p>The man leaned closer, almost close enough to kiss you. You felt your breath hitch up, as he looked you in the eye.</p>
<p>– But now that you reminded me of proper manners…may I kiss you?</p>
<p>You swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>– Yes.</p>
<p>The man pressed his lips on yours. The kiss felt sweet at first, but as it deepened you could really feel the hunger growing on both ends. Pressing you against the mattress, Illinois pulled you closer by the waist. You could feel his knee pressing onto your crotch.</p>
<p>As Illinois pulled away, you were left panting below him. You could see the lust in his eyes, as he pressed his knee even closer. A soft whimper left your lips.</p>
<p>– Oh, dear….you’re so damn beautiful like that.</p>
<p>The man chuckled lowly and started unbuttoning his shirt. You enjoyed the show, also quickly pulling your t-shirt off, throwing it somewhere. </p>
<p>Soon he was back against you, now opening his belt. As his hands were occupied, you took the time to shimmy out of your jeans. Soon you were laying on the bed only in your underwear.</p>
<p>– This red, huh? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were preparing for me.<br/>– Sorry to disappoint.<br/>– Don’t be, not like it’ll be on you for long.</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes at the man.</p>
<p>– If you rip my favourite underwear I’ll kill you.<br/>– No promises, dear.</p>
<p>Illinois smirked, slipping his hand down. He stopped at the edge of your panties, looking at you to make sure you still wanted this. You replied by nodding, and the man slipped his hand in. </p>
<p>Rubbing your sweet spot, Illinois enjoyed the sight of you squirming under him. He made sure the pace was slow enough to just get you close to the edge, and let his other hand caress your breasts. As his strong hands worked with your body, you felt like you were melting under his touch.</p>
<p>– Alright, darlin…you ready for me yet?<br/>– Illy, please…I want you inside me.</p>
<p>Illinois smiled at your breathless remark, then spreading your legs. It felt almost embarrassing, him seeing all of you like this. You could feel your legs already shaking, as Illinois pressed few quick kisses on your inner thigh. </p>
<p>– Hold on just a minute there love….Okay, now we’re good to go.</p>
<p>As Illinois pressed into you, you couldn’t help but gasp for air. The man grabbed your wrists with his other hand, pushing them over your head and against the mattress. Then, leaning forward, he started to press kisses on your neck.</p>
<p>His pace was steady, and you felt like your whole body was on fire, as the waves of pleasure kept rocking over you. Illinois was breathing heavily against your neck now, still making sure your hands were under his control.</p>
<p>As he started to fasten his pace, you could feel yourself nearing the edge. Arching your back, you whimpered and moaned the man’s name.</p>
<p>– Illinois, Illy- God, please, yes- Please, oh please, oh fuck, please-</p>
<p>As the man thrust into you, you hit your climax. You pressed closer to the man, your legs shaking. Illinois quickly leaned down, and you hungrily kissed him. As the orgasm slowly died down, you were left panting on the bed. </p>
<p>– God. You are pretty good at that.<br/>– This may surprise you, but I am not a sweet little Christian girl.</p>
<p>Illinois smirked. </p>
<p>– Oh, I know you aren’t.</p>
<p>You slapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>– Shut up. You can’t joke with your dick inside me.<br/>– Oh, now this is weird for you? Do not even try to tell me you didn’t just get the best orgasm of your life.<br/>– It’s on the list, don’t worry.</p>
<p>This time it was Illinois who was rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>– You’re a very tough woman to please.<br/>– And you’re an arrogant asshole.</p>
<p>Illinois smirked.</p>
<p>– Do I get rid of that nickname if I make you cum again?<br/>– We’ll see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! thank you so much for reading - do drop your opinion in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>